Until the Day I Die
by nutella4ever
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru is getting married and it's not to Rin. So why is she happy about it? Is this the way it was meant to be? Sesshomaru x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Obviously. *sigh***

**This is a fanfic with Rin and Sesshomaru but not as a couple. I like the idea of Rin and Sesshomaru being together, but this idea has been floating around in my head for ages so I decided to finally let it out! :P**

**I hope you like it and please review! :D**

* * *

><p>Rin walked slowly down a passage in the castle of the Western Lands. Her bare feet barely made any impression at all on the lush red carpet, and the tiny particles of dust floating in the air, illuminated by the sunlight streaming in through the large windows were barely stirred by her passing. Rin know that it was improper to be barefoot in the castle, but right now she didn't really care. She had spent most of her childhood never wearing shoes, and the feel of the ground under the soles of her feet was familiar to her. She needed all the comfort and reassurance she could get right now, and besides there was no-one around to see her.<p>

She paused in front of a pair of gleaming oak doors at the end of the passage. Nervously she smoothed down her hair and ran her hands over her orange kimono. It wasn't quite like the kimono she had worn as a child, although it was the same colour. Instead, it was longer and made of an expensive silky material, with long, flowing sleeves and the hem trailed on the floor just slightly. Her hair contained several tiny glittering jewels and her lips were carefully painted in honour of the occasion.

Today was Lord Sesshomaru's wedding day, to a beautiful woman of immense demonic power, and whom his mother approved of. Sesshomaru's mother would never have approved of her, she thought wryly.

Rin smiled slightly to herself. It didn't matter now, Lord Sesshomaru would never have married her and she knew it very well. She laughed at the thought. There had been a time during her childhood when she's wanted to marry him when she grew up, but those days were long gone.

It was laughable to think of her marrying her Lord now. He was her protector, a father figure of sorts. She had never called him her father and probably never would but it was the best thing she could think of to describe the relationship between her and her Lord.

She knew he cared about her, after all he had cared for her and protected her since she was a child, and had brought her back from the dead not only once, but twice. Of course, she loved him a great deal and thought of him with great affection.

She had missed him greatly during the three years she's stayed in the human village, though she also enjoyed her time there. She had learned a lot from old Lady Kaede, and she had become very fond of Sango and Miroku's children. She had even learned the basics of how to fight and protect herself, so that when the time came to leave the village she could fend for herself.

Lady Kagome had also been very kind to her, and she was greatly amused by the arguments between her and her mate Inuyasha, and enjoyed teasing them along with everyone else.

However, although she had been very happy in the human village, she longed to travel again with Lord Sesshomaru. When the time came to make her decision, when she turned sixteen, whether to stay in the human village or to leave and to reunite with her Lord and his company, there hadn't been a doubt in her mind which path she wanted to take.

Kagome's kindness couldn't replace that which she missed so much, and she lacked the certain tenderness towards Rin, which she had experienced while travelling with her Lord. Not from her Lord himself of course, but from another person who had joined them and had made a place in Rin's heart.

Rin was very happy for her Lord, and wished him and his new bride all the best, yet somewhere in her stomach anxious butterflies fluttered. Things were going to change now, and Rin wasn't sure if she wanted them to.

Taking a deep breath Rin pushed open the door and regarded the woman who was to become the Lady of the West. She was indeed a very beautiful woman, and never so beautiful as she looked right now. She was standing with her back to Rin but she could see her face in the reflection of the mirror she was standing in front of.

Sesshomaru's bride was dressed in a beautifully cut white dress, that shimmered as she moved and was made of the finest silk. It was simple in style with a neckline just low enough to show her fine collarbones, and hugged her slim waist. The dress was a brilliant white, and fell from her hips to her ankles in soft folds to swirl around her feet. It made her look small and dainty and strangely fragile, though Rin knew very well that this woman was in no way fragile, quite the opposite in fact.

Rin knew that any mate of Lord Sesshomaru's would have to be strong, and be able to care for herself in the world of Lords and Demons. Rin knew that the woman in front of her right now was suitable. She was a clever, softly spoken and charming woman and was well suited to the life of being a powerful man's wife. She had proven herself to be worthy of the position of Lady of the Western Lands and Rin felt sure she would do well in her position.

"I have been instructed to help you, Mistress," Rin said, with a bow.

The woman turned to look at her. "It's not your place to call me that Rin."

"My humble apologies, Great Lady of the West," murmured Rin.

"That's not what I meant," the woman murmured in a soft voice. "Call me what you've always called me Rin. My name is isn't that of a great Lady."

"Thank you my Lady," smiled Rin. "But I believe it is proper, at least for today."

"Well make yourself useful and bring that comb over there," laughed the new Lady of the West, pointing to a jewelled comb on a low table near the door. When Rin retrieved it for her, she frowned at herself in the mirror as she fixed the comb into her long flowing hair, which shone with glints of gold.

Rin watched her as her high creamy forehead creased slightly in concentration. Her brow furrowed at the same time as Rin's did but for an entirely different reason.

Rin wasn't at all unhappy with the way things had turned out, but as this was such an important and life-changing day, watching Lord Sesshomaru get married to the perfect bride, she couldn't help but feel slightly saddened as she remembered the girl they'd all left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think! *waves cookie tin around* XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilá, Chapter Two! XD**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Three Years Previously<span>

Rin had been travelling with Lord Sesshomaru for several months and it was now Autumn. The air was warm as the dying fingers of summer did their best to hold on before the weather started to get colder.

The leaves on the trees were just beginning to turn gold, and some had already fallen to the ground. Rin delighted in stepping on them to hear them crunch, giggling childishly as her orange kimono flared around her.

She was skipping happily along behind Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken when suddenly her stomach gave a rumbling sound not unlike a tiny thunderstorm. She stopped in her tracks and blinked before calling ahead to the retreating figure of the demon Lord.

"May I go and look for food please my Lord?" inquired Rin with her signature sweet smile. "I promise I won't be long!"

A nod of the elegant head was the only reply she received but Rin's smile widened anyway, and she scampered off delightedly into the bushes to search for berries.

Meanwhile Jaken was grumbling silently to himself, though he wasn't complaining at the chance to slow his frantic scurrying to keep up, as he matched the slowed pace of his Lord.

Rin's cheeriness was what grated on his nerves most of all, as she was just so _happy _all the time. Not to mention that she slowed them down considerably and was such a burden. They were always having to rescue her!

Jaken had conveniently forgotten that he was almost as helpless himself, and in need of just as much protection. Also, that part of the reason why Rin was always in need of rescue was because he himself failed in his duty to keep her safe.

However Jaken was too busy wallowing in self-pity to realize this.

_Doesn't he realize what I do for him? He treats Rin like she is so much more important than me, Jaken, his loyal and faithful servant who-_

Jaken's tragic monologue that was only missing a tiny violin, was interrupted by a sharp scream coming from the direction in which Rin had gone.

Before Jaken could blink, a blur of white and red flashed past him and with a frightened squeak Jaken picked up his staff and ran after Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Of course Lord Sesshomaru would never admit to being surprised, but the sight before him when he reached the clearing where Rin was situated, wasn't what he had expected either.<p>

Instead of a demon trying to maim Rin, he saw instead Rin crouched against the roots of a tree as if she had fallen there, and a woman standing a few feet away, staring at her. The womans posture was not at all threatening and Lord Sesshomaru soon saw why; she was human.

Although her back was to the demon Lord she seemed to sense his presence, and swung around to face him. Her eyes widened and her non-threatening demeanor left her as her hand flew to the sword at her hip.

She stepped forward Rin, narrowing her eyes and drawing her sword as she did so. Her gait was surprisingly graceful for a human, and radiated menace.

However before Lord Sesshomaru could pounce on her and rip her to shreds for threatening Rin, the woman swung herself around so that her back was to Rin and the sharp blade of her sword was pointed at Lord Sesshomaru.

The corner of his mouth quirked ever so slightly and Jaken, who had finally caught up, gulped in terror at the possibility that Lord Sesshomaru might smile. He almost fainted when the woman spoke.

"Don't touch the girl Demon. Leave her alone! Don't you dare touch her!"

"You think you can defeat me?" said Lord Sesshomaru, sneering as he thought of this human woman being able to so much as scratch him.

"I can sure as hell try! Leave the girl alone!" she repeated.

"I assure you I have no intention of harming the child," replied Lord Sesshomaru in a bored voice.

"You expect me to believe that?" scoffed the woman, raising her sword and flexing her fingers around the hilt. She narrowed her eyes menacingly in a glare that would have sent lesser men and demons running for their lives.

"Leave Demon!" she snarled.

Lord Sesshomaru merely regarded her. He took in her bare feet and ankles bound with cloth. She was obviously a warrior of some kind as she wore a skirt of animal hide and an old, worn breastplate that spoke of battles fought and won.

He almost smirked at her scowling face, it was unusual for a woman to be a fighter, but nonetheless she was only a weak human, and she had no hope if she was to stand against him in battle. Her face showed no sign of fear however, only determination.

A few locks of dark tangled hair flopped over her smooth forehead, but the rest was pulled back into a messy knot at the crown of her head.

The silence was broken by Rin, who rushed past the woman towards Lord Sesshomaru, and stood beside him, peering past his sleeve at the woman whose eyes had widened slightly at Rin's actions.

"Who are you, Demon?" she demanded suspiciously. "Why is the girl not afraid of you?"

"Stupid human woman!" screeched Jaken. "How dare you bother my Lord with your silly questions! How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru like that! He who is so strong and handsome-"

"Jaken," interrupted Lord Sesshomaru. "Shut up."

Jaken squeaked but shut his trap.

Rin piped up. "I travel with Lord Sesshomaru. He takes good care of me and protects me. Please don't fight!"

Rins huge brown eyes shimmered like pools of melted chocolate. No living creature alive could resist them. If Rin had turned those eyes on anyone and requested that they chew their own leg off, they would have gladly done so.

Except for Lord Sesshomaru whose cold, bored expression was unaffected by the most adorable sight in history. Instead he addressed the woman.

"You, wench. What is your name?" He'd never asked a human besides Rin what their name was before, let alone a woman who dared stand against him. But the way she showed no fear, when strong men and demons had cowered before his glare, intrigued him somewhat.

She stared suspiciously at him.

"My name is Amina," she replied.

Suddenly Rin uttered a small noise that made Lord Sesshomaru glance down at her. Rin was staring incredulously at the woman, her mouth slightly open in a gasp, with recognition written plainly in her brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Let me know! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to do this? :P**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Suddenly Rin uttered a small noise that made Lord Sesshomaru glance down at her. Rin was staring incredulously at the woman, her mouth slightly open in a gasp, with recognition written plainly in her brown eyes.<em>

Amina was oblivious to Rin's shocked stare as she was too busy glaring suspiciously at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Why does the girl travel with you? Where are her parents?" she demanded frowning.

Jaken almost choked. This insolent woman was asking far too many questions and far too rudely! He would have protested vehemently had he not been silenced so coldly by Lord Sesshomaru before. So Jaken bit his tongue and settled for glowering at the woman.

"Her parents were killed by bandits, and her entire village was slaughtered by wolves several months ago," Sesshomaru answered her in a bored, inflectionless voice.

Jaken blinked and shook his head from side to side in disbelief, his eyes bugging slightly. Was he dreaming? Lord Sesshomaru had never been this talkative before!

Jaken pinched himself, stifling a cry at the sharp pain in his arm. So he wasn't dreaming then? But Lord Sesshomaru had replied when asked a direct question! In fact he was being positively chatty!

Poor Jaken was having a bad day.

Rin's voice piped up tentatively, from where she was half hidden by Lord Sesshomaru's empty sleeve.

"M-Mina?" she asked in a small voice, gazing up at Amina. There was a strange kind of hope and longing evident in her voice and written all over her face. She looked as though she wanted to approach the woman and Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widened the merest fraction of a millimetre in surprise. They knew each other?

"My name is Rin. Do you remember me?" Rin continued in a tiny but hopeful voice.

Amina's gaze settled on Rin for a moment, then widened in amazement so that her eyes looked like big green saucers.

"Rin? Is that really you? I thought you'd died when the wolves attacked!" Joyous relief flooded her voice, though she looked as though she was sure she was dreaming. She took a step forward, but then froze mid-stride, flicking a glance at Lord Sesshomaru's expressionless face.

The demon Lord merely turned and walked away, followed by a still glowering Jaken, leaving Amina and Rin alone. If the woman even thought about trying to hurt Rin, it would be the last thought she ever had.

There was a heartbeat of silence, then Rin hurled herself at Amina and flung her arms around her legs. Amina touched the top of Rin's head as if to make sure she was real, then laughed and stroked Rin's hair.

"I've missed you Rin," she murmured. Rin's reply was muffled and unintelligible as she mumbled into Amina's pelt.

Amina grasped Rin's shoulder and pushed her away slightly so she could see her face. She stared intently into her eyes, as if to make absolutely sure she was not harmed in any way.

"I can't believe I've found you! I was sure you were dead! Are you really alright? I can't believe it!"

"I thought you were dead too! I'm fine, Lord Sesshomaru takes good care of me and I like travelling with him, I like it a lot. Now I've found you again, I'm so happy!" exclaimed Rin delightedly, her face glowing with joy and her mouth stretched into a huge smile.

"You know, I've never heard you speak before. I never knew what your voice sounded like," said Amina, quiet surprise evident in her voice.

"I know, I talk a lot now. But it's a long story," Rin grinned.

"I'm anxious to hear it," replied Amina, with a raised eyebrow and one corner of her mouth twisted into a smile.

"We can talk later. We have to catch up with Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, grabbing Amina's wrist and setting off at a run, dragging Amina behind her.

Meanwhile Lord Sesshomaru was striding along, pondering the turn of events. How did the two females know each other? Would Rin want to leave him and go with Amina? He would never show it but the idea bothered him a little. He'd gotten used to having her around, and she helped keep the boredom at bay. Also, Jaken's annoyance and jealousy was amusing.

If Rin wanted to spend time with Amina then perhaps –

His thought were interrupted by the noisy arrival of Rin with a vaguely shell-shocked looking Amina in tow.

"Please don't leave without me, My Lord!" exclaimed Rin.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at her. "Don't you want to stay with Amina?" he asked as though he didn't care either way.

Rin's face fell. "Would you rather I did?" she inquired sadly, looking crestfallen.

"She would take better care of you. This is no life for a child Rin. Unless of course you don't want Rin with you," Lord Sesshomaru said, addressing Amina.

"Of course I would!" Amina was indignant. "I'd love to have you with me Rin, you know that!"

"I want to be with Amina, but I don't want to leave Lord Sesshomaru either," frowned Rin.

"Then perhaps the woman should travel with us for now," Lord Sesshomaru said in a slightly more annoyed tone than he had intended.

"Really?" gasped Rin in delight.

"Whatever makes you happy Rin," he said, turning away.

* * *

><p>Amina frowned. "I'm not sure. Are you certain you want to stay with the demon, Rin? I can protect you myself."<p>

Lord Sesshomaru almost snorted. "You're only a weak human. What protection can you give Rin that I can't?" he sneered.

"Protection from myself," Amina shot back. "At least I know I won't suddenly snap and eat her!"

Lord Sesshomaru's sneer became more pronounced. "This Sesshomaru has more self-control than that. You underestimate me, stupid woman. That is a fatal mistake."

He gave a her glare that had she been a normal woman, she would have died of fright. But this woman barely blinked.

"Maybe we shouldn't travel together," Amina said. Then something occurred to her. "And I'm not saying that beacause I'm scared either!" she almost yelled. "I just don't think it would work!"

"But Mina," Rin tugged at her skirt. "You'll never know unless you try, right? And I've missed you so much." Rin unleashed the puppy eyes.

Amina blinked. The only human (human woman no less) to withstand the glare of Lord Sesshomaru was rendered powerless by the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay I guess," she relented.

She shot a wary glance at Lord Sesshomaru. His face betrayed nothing, as usual.

Rin laughed delightedly. Amina sighed, but smiled slightly at the same time.

"Whatever makes you happy Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, so I might be editing it again later. B<strong>**ut** **right ****now I'm working on Chapter 4 and it should be up later tonight or tomorrow.**

**Review? It makes me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Not even a working brain. Mine exploded while trying to study for Math.**

* * *

><p>"You may borrow Ah-Un." Lord Sesshomaru's voice drifted over his shoulder as he kept walking.<p>

"Why would I?" Amina raised an eyebrow.

"Don't use that insolent tone with Lord Sesshomaru!" screeched Jaken. He was in an even fouler mood than usual due to the new addition to the merry band of misfits.

Amina had just announced that she needed to fetch some possessions from where she had stashed them earlier and Jaken was shocked that she would turn down assistance from Lord Sesshomaru. He only offered once every few centuries.

"You are only a human," continued Jaken. "You would take a ridiculously long time and you will never be able to find us again. You'll only be a nuisance if you refuse Ah-Un!"

Amina gave a sudden grin, startling Jaken. "I'll be fine, you'll see. I won't be long!"

Then with a wave of her hand, she turned around and took off running into the forest.

Rin waved after her. "Be safe!" she called.

"What a strange girl," muttered Jaken, eyeing Rin too out of the corner of his eye, as he faced the direction Amina had gone.

Then he noticed that Rin was getting further and further away as she skipped along, following the tall retreating figure of Lord Sesshomaru.

"Wait!" shrieked Jaken, hastily picking up the Staff of Two Heads and giving chase. "Wait for me! Lord Sesshomaruuu -"

It was an impossibly short while later when Amina re-joined them, panting slightly and carrying what looked like a bundle of blankets tied into a roll.

Rin welcomed her with a bright smile.

"That was quick!" she exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. "What are the blankets for?"

"For you to sleep on of course," Amina laughed. "It'll be getting really cold at night soon. We can't have you getting sick."

"Okay!" Rin replied, reaching out to feel the material. "Oh! It's really soft! Do you want to strap them to Ah-Un while we walk?"

"Thanks Rin," Amina smiled down at her. She eyed Ah-Un, as they plodded along placidly behind everyone else.

"Are they friendly?"

"Oh yes!" laughed Rin, turning around and skipping towards-Un. She stroked their noses and they snorted at her in approval.

Amina approached the side of the beast and scratched one of its necks. Ah-Un made a most peculiar sound, that if it was to resemble anything, it would resemble the purring of a cat.

A huge cat. A huge cat wearing armour. A huge cat wearing armour, that breathed fire.

It didn't take Amina long to find the straps at Ah-Un's flank and to secure her bundle with them.

"Alright," she said. "While we walk, tell me everything."

* * *

><p>Lord Sesshomaru led the odd procession into the dying light of the sun setting in the west. Jaken followed close behind him, still sulking and throwing occasional reproachful glances over his shoulder at the two females behind him.<p>

Rin and Amina walked together, hand in hand, while Rin talked enthusiastically telling Amina everything that had happened to her since they parted.

Lord Sesshomaru also sent the occasional glance their way, though his gaze was more curious that Jaken's glares.

Who was his woman? Where had she come from? If she was a fighter why was she by herself? It was unheard of for a human female warrior to travel alone.

Her attitude towards Lord Sesshomaru puzzled him. She obviously didn't trust him, but she didn't seem to have any major aversion to him either. Despite her earlier questions, she hadn't demanded anymore answers from him.

She hadn't made a huge deal of the fact that he was a demon, and although it was clear she was suspicious of him she showed no fear.

He knew Rin trusted him, but she trusted him with the innocence of childhood. She would undoubtedly be terrified if her ever glared at her the way he'd glared at Amina.

He stole another glance at the two females out of the corner of his eye.

The dying sunlight glinted off Amina's tough breastplate and the hilt of her sharp sword, as she walked hand in hand with the child.

She was a puzzle.

* * *

><p>"Time to stop," Lord Sesshomaru announced in his usual unenthusiastic manner.<p>

Rin looked up almost as though she'd forgotten he existed so caught up had she been in bringing Amina up to speed about her adventures.

She glanced around the clearing deep in the forest Lord Sesshomaru had led them to without her noticing where they were going. They were well-sheltered from the wind here, and the dense canopy of leaves overhead would protect them in the unlikely event of rain.

However it was still possible to see the sky, where the first stars were just beginning to appear.

Jaken wasted no time in throwing himself down at the roots of an enormous oak tree at the edge of the clearing and leaning back against its trunk.

Ah-Un soon followed suit, lying down on the ground and stretching out their necks.

Rin tugged on Amina's hand.

"Let's go find food!" Amina nodded and followed her into the trees, leaving the demons behind in the clearing.

Amina was even more skilled at finding food than Rin, and soon both their arms were full of fruit, berries and even some wild edible mushrooms which Amina had found.

They returned to the clearing to find Jaken and Ah-Un fast asleep and Lord Sesshomaru nowhere to be seen.

Amina approached Ah-Un and tried to untie her bundle without waking him. Ah-Un opened one eye and watched her, but didn't move.

Amina then unrolled the bundle and took two black stones from the centre of the roll.

"What are you doing?" inquired Rin.

"Lighting a fire," replied Amina. "These are my fire stones, if you rub them together correctly they make sparks. We just need some try leaves and twigs."

"I'll get them!" Rin volunteered enthusiastically, running into the trees to gather the necessary items.

Amina smiled at the back of Rin's orange kimono, and the way her dark brown hair tumbled down her back.

_She always was a sweet girl._

* * *

><p>By the time Lord Sesshomaru returned everyone was fast asleep, except Amina. Rin was curled up against Ah-Un's side, wrapped in a blanket.<p>

Her hair fanned out over the soft red material and she would occasionally make cute little snuffling noises as she slept.

Even though he had approached in complete silence, Amina's gaze snapped around to him from where she had been staring into the fire.

She watched him warily as he sat down at the roots of a large tree a good distance away from her.

She stared at him, her expression unreadable. He realised that she was little more than a girl, barely older than the demon slayer woman who travelled with his mangy mongrel half-brother Inuyasha.

There was something strange about her startlingly green eyes. He'd never seen such a colour in the eyes of a human before.

Suddenly, she jerked her gaze away from his and stared back into the fire. He also turned his head away, but from the corner of his eyes he watched her gaze into the flames. She seemed lost in her own thoughts.

He wondered what she was thinking about, before he reminded himself that he didn't care in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Amina sat pondering the turn of events. This morning she's killed a weasel demon that had been terrorising a village further to the south, which was nothing unusual, and now here she was travelling with three demons.<p>

She was overjoyed that she had found Rin alive and well, having been sure that she'd been killed in the wolf attack.

She thought back to when she had first met the sweet little girl, back when Rin didn't talk at all.

_It was a clear spring day, many months before when Amina first arrived in Rin's village. Instead of the breastplate, she wore a plain blue kimono with a white obi, and looked just like a regular village girl except for her slightly tangled hair and messy bun._

_She requested to see the headman of the village. A while later she emerged from the headman's dwelling, and was led to another hut at the edge of the village._

_Rin didn't know about her arrival until lunchtime when she ventured up to the village and heard the whispers._

_Apparently Amina was an orphan. Her village had been destroyed by a demon and her entire family killed. She had been the only survivor._

_The headman had taken her in and allowed her to live with old lady Teruna in her hut at the edge of the village. She would work to earn her keep, helping the women of the village with their chores._

_Several days passed and the new arrival settled in well. The children of the village liked her very much, and would often follow her to the river when she was doing laundry. The grown women of the village also enjoyed her company and admired her hard work. _

_Not so taken with Amina however, were the other girls her age. They stared as she walked by carrying a basket of firewood or whatnot, and looked down on her messy hair and the way she preferred to be barefoot. _

_Amina didn't care. She had nothing in common with those girls anyway._

_It was a little over a week after Amina's arrival that Rin met her herself down at the riverbank. Rin had been sitting at the water's edge staring at the fish she was forbidden to 'steal' when Amina plonked her basket of laundry down beside her._

_Rin looked up, startled, and saw a dishevelled but smiling woman looking down at her. The woman crouched down._

"_My name is Amina," she said, offering her hand. Rin stared at it, nervously._

_Amina smiled again. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. You must be Rin. I heard you don't talk?"_

_Rin shook her head shyly._

_Amina was still smiling. She noticed that Rin was holding a daisy, absentmindedly twirling it round and round between her finger and thumb._

"_Do you know how to make a daisy chain?" Amina asked. Rin shook her head again._

"_I'll teach you if you like. It's very easy. All you do is get a daisy -" she reached out and picked one. _

"_Then you use your thumbnail to make a slit in the stalk like this, see? Then you get another daisy… and push the stalk through the hole you made in the first one! Then you just keep going until you have a nice long chain of daises!" she grinned._

_Rin smiled tentatively at her, a tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless. _

_From then on, Amina and Rin would meet each other daily at the riverbank. Rin would make daisy chains while Amina washed clothes and bedding. Although Rin never answered, Amina would talk to her and tell her stories. Rin smiled genuinely for the first time in a long while._

_So the weeks passed in a similar manner and the two females spent a lot of time together. Rin smiled more and more often in Amina's company, and Amina grew fond of the sweet silent girl._

_Things were looking up for Rin. Then, _while Amina was gone on errand,_ the wolves attacked, ._

Amina blinked and returned to the present. Poor Rin. She must have been terrified. She glanced over at Rin's sleeping form. She was snoring softly, and Amina smiled to herself.

She got to her feet, yawned and stretched. She glanced behind her to see if Lord Sesshomaru was still there.

He was in the exact same spot as he had been before, and he was staring at her. Gold eyes met emerald, and their gazes locked.

* * *

><p><strong>The chunk of writing in italics is a flashback, just to clarify :D<strong>

**Please review!**

**Cookies for everyone who does! :P**


End file.
